new_doctor_who_tardis_corefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor who dvd files
Issue 1: Issue 1 was realeasted on the 14th of January 2009 and featured the episodes Rose and The end of the world. Issue 2: Issue 2 was realeasted 28th of January 2009 and featured the episodes The unquiet dead and Aliens of London. Issue 3: Issue 3 was realeasted on the 11th of Febuary 2009 and featured the episodes World war three and Dalek. Issue 4: Issue 4 was realeasted on the 25th of Febuary 2009 and featured the episodes The long game,Father's day and a bonus classic episode The five Doctors. Issue 5: Issue 5 was realeasted on the 11th of March 2009 and featured the two parter the empy child and the doctor dances. Issue 6: Issue 6 was realeasted on the 25th of March 2009 and featured the episodes Boom Town and BAD WOLF. Issue 7: Issue 7 was realeasted on the 8th of April 2009 and featured the episodes the parting of the ways and The Christmas invasion. Issue 8: Issue 8 was realeasted on the 22nd of April 2009 and Featured the episodes New earth and Tooth and Claw. Issue 9: Issue 9 was realeasted on the 6th of May 2009 and Featured the episodes School Ruinion and The girl in the fireplace Issue 10: Issue 10 was realeasted on the 20th of May and featured the two parter Rise of the Cybermen and the age of steel. Issue 11: Issue 11 was realeasted on the 3rd of June 2009 and featured the episodes The idiot's Lantern and the impossible Planet. Issue 12: Issue 12 was realeasted on the 17th of June 2009 and featured the episodes The satin Pit and Love and Monsters. Issue 13: Issue 13 was realeasted on the 1st of July 2009 and Featured the episodes Fear her and Army of ghosts. Issue 14: Issue 14 was realeasted on the 15th of July and Featured the episodes DOOMSDAY and the runaway Bride. Issue 15: Issue 15 was realeasted on the 29th of July 2009 and Featured the episodes Smith and Jones and the shakespeare Code. Issue 16: Issue 16 was realeasted on the 12th of August 2009 and Featured the episodes Gridlock and Daleks in Mahatten. Issue 17: Issue 17 was realeasted on the 26th of August 2009 and Featured the episodes Evolution of the Daleks and The Lazarus Experiment. Issue 18: Issue 18 was realeasted on the 9th of September 2009 and Featured the episodes 42 and Human Nature. Issue 19: Issue 19 was realeasted on the 23rd of September 2009 and Featured the episodes The family of blood and BLINK. Issue 20: Issue 20 was realeasted on the 7th of October 2009 and featured the episodes Utopia and The sound of Drums. Issue 21: Issue 21 was realeasted on the 21st of October and featured the episodes Last of the time lords and Voyage of the Dammed. Issue 22: Issue 22 was realeasted on the 4th of November and Featured the episodes Partners in crime and The fires of Pompeii. Issue 23: Issue 23 was realeasted on the 18th of November and Featured the episodes Planet of the ood and The sontaren Stratagem. Issue 24: Issue 24 was realeasted on the 2nd of December 2009 and Featured the episodes The poison Sky and The doctor's Daughter. Issue 25: Issue 25 was realeasted on the 16th of December 2009 and Featured the episodes The unicorn and the wasp and Silence in the Library. Issue 26: Issue 26 was realeasted on the 30th of December 2009 and Featured the episodes Forest of the dead and Midnight. Issue 27: Issue 27 was realeasted on the 13th of January 2010 and Featured the episodes Turn Left and the stolen Earth. Issue 28: Issue 28 was realeasted on the 27th of January 2010 and Featured the episodes Journey's end and the Next Doctor. Issue 29-73 All of these issues are part of the classic who universe and since this wiki is only NEW who they can not be reviewed.